


Simmons

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e17 Guilty Pleasures, Guilty Pleasures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Rachel and Adam walk in on Kurt working out.  Awkwardness ensues.





	Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sort of reaction fic to 4.17 “Guilty Pleasures.”

“Alright, come on in, I’m sure Kurt will – _oh my god_.”

Kurt turns around, feeling his heart stop for a moment at the sight of his best friend and the guy he’s dating just standing there in the open doorway, staring at him in shock. He can feel his face heating up and turning red as he sort of curls in on himself before going to the couch to cover himself up. 

Richard Simmons’ voice is still coming out from the television speakers in the background and it takes him a minute before he quickly grabs the remote to pause the DVD and turn off the TV.

“Kurt?” Rachel squeaks. “What are you _wearing_? And was that – was that Richard Simmons?”

His silence is enough of a confirmation for her. Kurt just tugs the blanket closer around him as he avoids their silently judging eyes. He doesn’t know what to say. Hell, anything he says in right now will probably only make this already horrible situation even worse. He closes his eyes, hoping the floor will just fall out beneath him and let the ground swallow him whole.

Rachel looks over at Adam, who still hasn’t said anything, and grabs her bag from where she’d dropped it on the floor in surprise. “I… I think I’ll let you two, uhm, talk.”

Kurt sort of wants to slap her for leaving him to deal with this on his own. He gives her the dirtiest look he can manage right now as she retreats to her corner of the apartment.

He collapses onto the couch and waits for the onslaught of taunts he’s almost positive are coming. 

Adam is torn between secondhand embarrassment and smiling. He sits next to Kurt on the sofa and waits for him to speak, give some sort of explanation. 

“I…” Kurt says after a long moment, “how’d you get in here?”

“Rachel let me in downstairs. You weren’t answering your phone and the buzzer is still broken.”

“Right.” Kurt nods and finally looks Adam in the eye. “Please don’t laugh,” he says in a slight whisper. 

“I won’t,” Adam says with a shake of his head. “I’d never laugh at you, Kurt, I hope you know that by now?”

Kurt averts his eyes. “It’s just, uhm… it’s sort of a guilty pleasure of mine, I guess. Richard Simmons might be a tad cliché as far as workout instructors go but he gets the job done. And I love cake and clothes too much to let myself go so I have to keep fit _somehow_ and-”

“Hey,” Adam interrupts, grabbing Kurt’s free hand and lacing their fingers together, “it’s alright. I think it’s cute. Charming, really.”

“_Really_.”

Adam presses his lips to Kurt’s forehead in a sweet, chaste kiss, hand cupping Kurt’s cheek. “Really. And can I tell you a secret?”

Kurt snorts. Apparently they’re sharing secrets now. “What’s that?”

“When I was about nine, I had my first ever crush. On my teacher, Mr. O’Brien. He was very, very handsome from what I remember and always called on me to help him pass out the papers because I sat near the front of the classroom. It wasn’t until later, when I was fifteen, I think it was, that I found out he was married with two children so I wouldn’t have stood a chance anyway, even if I _had_ been his age.”

Kurt laughs, letting the blanket drop after a moment to reveal his red tank top and shorts. He leans against Adam, curling into his side, and holds his hand tighter. “Thank you.”

Adam smiles. “Anything, love.”

_fin._


End file.
